7 deadly sins
by MsFairyPony
Summary: Hell hath no fury. Greed. Gluttony. Lust. Envy. Sloth. Wrath. Pride. Some sins are deadlier than others. Sin is a sin. How will our favourite charactors live with the consequences? OOC/ AU-AH
1. Hell hath no fury

Hell hath no fury. Greed. Gluttony. Lust. Envy. Sloth. Wrath. Pride. Some sins are deadlier than others. Some sin more – some sin less. Some sin deadlyer.

Sin is a sin.

How will our favourite charactors live with the consequences? Will they, somehow get out of their sin? Or sail into something else?

Brake a few sins and come take a look.

Wich sin is your sin?

AH-AL/ OOC/ AU


	2. GREED

Chapter 1

GREED

_Bella Swan_

_MONDAY_

_Peep peep peep_, my alarm went off. I smashed it. I sighed. I fucking hated high school. AND it was Monday. I can't belive how long I have until I finish it. Just this and the next year. That's it. Then I'm done.

I finally got up from bed and walked to my closet. I really didn't have anything to wear. I wasn't one of those girls who had shit tone to wear, but said that they didn't. I really don't! I put on my only pair of jeans and a hoodie. I made a pony tail and walked down the stairs.

What I wanted to have now was breakfast, wich I knew woudn't be there. And I was right. My mother, Renee, was sitting in kitchen, having her morning cigarette as breakfast. I didn't say anything, just a usual „Goodmorning."

I opened the fridge, when my dad, Charlie – the chief of police in our home town Forks, came rushing in „Morning hunny!"

I smiled. He was the good one in the familly. „Hey dad! What are you still doing here?"

„Runnging a bit late. Want a lift to school?"

„Yes! That would be great." I was grateful for that. But really – who teenager coudn't have a car? Only me. And because we coudln't buy it. No! But because my momy is a bitch and says that I can't have stuff. Who the hell says that? I'm seventeen – if I want new pants, why the hell can't I get them? It was beyond me why she was acting the way she was. But it was bitchy as hell coming from her, because she doesn't work. She says that she's taking care of me. It's not like she just goes for walks of meet her friends all the time. It's sad.

We were almost at Forks high school, when I said to my dad „Oh shoot! I didn't bring anything to eat! Oh well... Hey – maybe I can walk to the station after school? We could hang out a bit." I looked at him. He smiled. It broke my heart, a little, because I was tricking him into giving me money, and not because I didn't bring anything to eat. Oh, and yes – Renee doesn't even allowed to give me money to school, because she think I'll just eat sweets.

„I can't Bells. Remember – it's Monday. We could do it on Friday!" I nodded. „Hey, don't tell your mother I gave you this." He gave me 10 dollars out of his pocket. I smiled. Finally! „You know how she gets..." he murmured the last part.

„Thank you daddy!" I kissed his cheek and got out of his car. Of Course everyone knew that my dad was the chief of police. Before I went to my first class I went to seek out Edward Cullen. I can't even tell you how much in love I was with him. He means the world to me... I know there was a zero possibility that I mean the world to him as well. But I had a tiny little hope that it was true. He was the basketball king! I just wished he would notice me – talk to me! I seeked him out and ran into Rosalie Cullen. „Watch where you're going luser!" she screamed at me. I didn't care anymore - I saw what I wanted. I saw Edward.

„ Hey Edward!" I said. He looked at me. After a while I said „I got you your homework! I don't know if you -"

„Thanks."

He was a senior. But I was really good in algebra, so I didn't have a problem doing his homework too. The bell rang and I went on to my class.

The school seemed to drag as usual, but very soon it ended. I was lucky to catch Angela, the only person I could talk to in school, who talked back to me, without calling me a luser.

„Ang! Angela – wait!" I screamed before she got into her car.

She stopped and smiled at me „ Hi Bella!"Need a ride?"

„ No, but maybe we could go to a shop? I need a few things... Stupid things, really..."

She laughed a little „It's ok! I was going to Seattle- I need wallmart. My mother is having a party – she needs some party favours. So yea, you could come, to wallmart too, if you want."

„Thank you!" and I hoped in.

We really didn't talk much, but I didn't care. I could finally get something of my own – even if it didn't mean anything to others. The ride was quick. Angela had a nice car, and I wished I had one also. She was a great driver.

„Ok – we're here! Do you need something specific or?"

„Yea." I really didn't know what she meant, so I decided to go along with it.

„Well. Alright. Maybe we could meet at my car in like 20 minutes – if that is ok with you?" she asked while we were walking to the entrance. I just nodded and went the other way she was walking. I really didn't know what to get! I haven't had money in a long time!

I wandered off and after a while I had gotten myself a magazine, nail polish, water and that was it. I still had money. But as much as I wanted to get more stuff, I also wanted to hold on to my money. My money.

I slowly walked to Angela's car and waited her, for some time, then I saw her coming. She had her hands full with shopping bags ans so went to help her.

„Hey! Thanks! Did you wait long? I'm sorry – my mother called and she asked me to buy more stuff!" Angela said as I took some of her bags.

„It's allright. I didn't find what I was looking for. Just walked around – no big deal." I shrugged. I didn't even know what I wanted! Well... I couldn't afford clothes for 10 bucks!

„Oh, well – better luck next time, righ?" she smiled and I smiled back.

Thank God that she dropped me off at my house, I usually walked home. When I got in the house, I understood that my mother wasn't in it. I checked the clock. It was 6:30 pm. She couldn't be hanging with her friends all day – every day! I mean – she had a social life, but she didn't have work. This was funny to me. I saw my dad more, rather then my own mother! I went up to my room – which I had cleaned – no SCRUBED! This weekend. It was really clean! I hated it to be messy. I hated it to be otherwise. My mom used to say that she didn't even need to go check if my room was clean or not when I was a little girl. She called me _tiny OCD_. But, she never checked me for OCD. I don't really care and know if I have OCD, but what I do know is, that I like things in order.

_TUEASDAY_

Fucking alarm. For real. How could it get more anonying!

My head hurt and I didn't know why. I got up and my head was spinning. I coudn't be sick! I was healthy – healthy people don't get sick, right? The magazine I bought yesterday was on top of my desk. I read it all yesterday evening, but I was conflicted about throwing it into the trash bin. I mean... I bought it. It was mine, no matter what. Now I choose what to do with it. I really enjoyed it too! What if I wanted to read it again? I could buy a new one... Or I could ask Charlie! But no... It woudn't be the same. I needed to get it. Me!

I sighed. I was feeling off, but I went to school anyway.

This morning I walked. Well, I walk most of my mornings – yesterday I just got lucky. And just like yesterday I seeked out Edward before I went to my own class's. I saw right then and there. My heart felt like bursting into the air. I started to walk faster. But before I could get to his side, Jessica got there. She was popular with sleeping around. And,as much as I loved Edward, he was famous for that too. Me through clenched seeing him touch her up.

„Eddy! That tickles!... And I think I -"

„Edward?" I cut of, whatever rubbish Jessica was going to sell him. „I got your...'em thing. That you need." I didn't want to say homework in front of HER. I mean. Just- no. This was between me and Edward... God, did I want to say between me and my boyfriend...

He looked at me a little surprised this time. I was wearing a tank-top this time and his eyes traveled. I didn't mind. Rather me then her. „Yea, thanks. " his voice rang. I smiled at him and Jessica and went on with my day.

_WENDSDAY_

I could feel the cold coming on. I was dreading it with all my heart! I still got up. My day started as usual – wake up, get food, walk to school, give Edward his homework / get ignored my Edward, walk home from school.

This day seemed diffrent. Maybe because I really saw Edward ignoring me. He didn't even know my name! How could he! I wasn't going to do shit for him, if he doesn't start noticing me! I felt a sob coming up. I didn't walk home straight away. I walked into a small store on the way home. I needed some medicine – I didn't want to get sick... And I was thinking about getting a new magazine.

As it turned out – I only had the money for the medicine.

A stupid, stupid idea, all but, punched into my head... And it even could be a smart one. Why just not take it? I mean, no one would miss one or two.. or three magazines, right? And it was not my fault my mother was a money hungry whore... It was a small shop and they didn't have cameras and noone would suspect me because of my dad. My bag was big enough and I just slipped the three magazines in. Then I got my cold medicine and went to pay for it. They should be thankful I pay for something!

_THURSDAY_

My mom wasn't home tonigh. She said that she stayed at her friends out, but my dad has been stressing all morning. He said „I'll wait until your mother gets back." And just as I was walking out the door, guess who showed up? Yes. It was her. AND without make-up. A first.

„Hi baby! Hey! You want something to eat? Is you father home?" she croaked. Wow. Now she acted as if she cared! GUILT was written all over her face.

„Renee?" Charlie said. My dad was really a loveble person, but when he used that tone, it meant someone was in trouble. And that someone was my mother. I didn't say anything, I just walked out. I heard screaming behind and I just didn't care. The only thing I really wanted was new pants. And yesterdays revelation got me thinking. I could get myself a new pair of pants, the same way I got the magazines.

When I was in school, I really didn't think twice about my actions – I just went looking for Edward. And when I saw him, with some freshman girl. Then I remembered. I turned around and walked to my class.

Why the hell won't he notice me?! Fuck this. You know what I did? I skipped class. I know he won't notice this, but it made a point to me. And I went to the second-hand shop. I knew that I'll be able to... get what I wanted, the way I wanted to get it. And I hoped that noone was skipping class today aswell. It was just about the same walking time as from school to my house, but my trip home would be a bitch. I didn't care. My nerv sistem was really getting to me and I wanted to skip there! Hell! I was even in a dancing mood! Because of my excaitment the trip wasn't s long as I anticipated it to be. I took a calming breath and went inside.

„Goodday. Two t-shirts for the price of one." The girl at the register said. I just smiled and nodded. I knew the girl, but she didn't know me. She finished our high school and she decided to have a 'year off', or to never go to a university. She was like Jessica. A slutty thing. I knew that she had fucked Edward. I knew it! And I didn't like it, so I think that was a sign for me to take not only pants, but so much more than that.

And boy did I went for it! I had two bras under my bra. My tits looked fucking huge, even under my sweatshirt. With _Forks High_ written all over it. It was perfect! I put leggigns in my hood. They were that small and easy to fold, so noone would notice them there, and a pare of, my first, skinny jeans under my jeans! I was sweating a little and not only because I wasn't paying for it.

I went to the check out with two t-shirts, and another two, because they were free that way. I really liked them and I couldn't just leave without paying for nothing! They would know!

The girl, whatever the fuck her name was, checked out the items I got and said „That'll be 3,50."

I looked for my money. Shoot. I hope I got enough of it! I finally gave up and gave her all what I had. It was 3,37. I shrugged. „Sorry. I guess I won't be having that set of t-shirts."

She looked at my sweather.„ You go to Forks high, right?" she said and I nodded. She smiled „I know who you are!" I was a bit surprised at that. I didn't think noone noticed me. „Yea! You are the kid who gave, I bet still gives, Edward his homework! " I looked at my feet.

„Well... I stopped doing that." Ofcourse they would know me only by that! A puppy! To Edward Cullen! The guy who fucks every girl, but not me.

„Oh – then he'll start failing soon, 'cause he's no good in that class." She smirked at me ... „Hey. It's on me! Don't worry."

I was getting more surprised „You work here alone?" I asked. I blushed when I asked her this. It was innapropriate of me „Sorry." I mumbled.

„Yea. We need another cashier at this dump!" She said as she was putting the t-shirts in a bag. I felt a little guilty about doing what I did... God... I hated the word 'steal'. It sounded so naughty. It would be good for me to get a job...

„I could try, you know. Working here. Part-time. I could use some extra-money." I didn't look at her as I said this.

„Oh yea – I could ask my boss about this. Come back on Monday – I'll let you know."

„Thanks!"

I was thrilled! I migh not have money on my hand right now, but I'll get it! I know it wasn't 100% shure that I would be working there, but it seemed that it could be true. And I got some things for me aswell! Payed, given and taken! And tyey didn't cought me doing it! Oh boy, was I happy. I practicly sprinted back home!

But ofcourse my joy had to run out somehow. Mommy dearest was there. Home, I meant. And she wasn't happy. I bet Charlie gave her, his mind. Big time. „They called from school! Why weren't you there?!"

I just looked at her and said „None of you busyness." And I started running to my room.

„Oh yes it is missy! I've done so much for you! Who do you think you are! I'm talking to you!" She ran and yell after me. But I was fatser. I made it to my room and locked it. She banked at them but coudn't really break them open, so afther a while she said „You are so ungreatful!" and with that she leaft. I snickered. She was the one to talk.

_FRIDAY_

I woke up happyer then I have been in a long time. I didn't want to mash my alarm clock into the wall. While I pulled my new, and first, skinny jeans up and dressed in my new t-shirt, I felt amazing! I looked at the, now, pile of magazines that I had in my room. I did it! They were mine! I deserved them. I finally have something of my own. I knew they were getting old now and a regular person would throw them out... But I coudn't! I simply coudn't. They were mine. I got them.

I practiclly skipped my ass down the stairs. But, my morning went to blissful, to strange as hell. My mother, who only made breakfast to herself, wich was a cigarette, had made a full table of food. I guess she was feeling bad about something. I'm guessing about not being home the other night and what she had yelled to me yesterday evening. And she should feel like shit. Why would she have all these good things and I only had what I've stolen? I flinched at that word. My father must've said something real nasty to her, for her doing this.

I raised my eyebrow at her. She had a smug look, but then she replaiced it with, what you would think was a nice smile. „ I've made some food! Come and sit. We should eat, Bella dear! I want to talk to you. Like a mother to daughter should."

„I'm sorry Re-mother. I didn't think you would make something like this. You usually... don't. So, I am werry sorry, but if I eat, I'll be late for school. And seeing as I wasn't in yesterday, I should go today." I didn't look her in the eyes. I might have had a problem with her, but atleast she made an effort today. I turned around slowly.

„You're wearing something diffrent. Who do those jeans belong to?" she said, going back to stern, bitchy Renee.

I didn't turn around just stopped while I said „ Hand-me-downs. From Ang." And I walked out the door.

What surprised was, that Edward fucking Cullen came to my side, when I walked in the school grounds. I wanted to jump up and down. I was really excited. He did notice me! I knew it. I acted natural.

„Hey, Edward." I stopped and stared at his face. You coudn't just look at his face! It was that beautiful.

„Yea. Hi. Listen-" he gave me his smile wich made me weak in my knees, „Do you..." YES! Please ask me to go out! It's finally happening! „.. have something for eem me?" He smiled more brightly.

My good mood started to fade away „What?"

„Well, you usually bring me that one thing... Homework! I'm talking about homework!" he laughed. He was trying to be cute and funny, and charming as hell, but this time it didn't work. I was JUST a machine for him. He didn't care about me. At all. I was just one of his little girls, who he could just push around.

„Are you kidding me?" I asked „I'm sorry, but-"

„Listen," he cut me off „eeeem, B... eem." He was concentrating on something. I dreaded what... „Well... YOU are a smart girl, eeem." Everytime there was a _emm_ I knew that was the place where my name should be.

„You don't even know my name..." I whispered. I was more hurt than I wanted to show.

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed a little „Stop being so silly."

I took a double look at him. He really didn't know shit. „Fuck... You..." I whispered at him and turned around to walk to my class. He took my elbow and spun me around. It hurt and I knew I was going to bruise „What?!" I spat at him. He looked taken back at my tone. I didn't stop „You think you have the world at your feet. Look around you! Noone here likes you!" I screamed at him „Noone cares... anymore." I whispered the last part „ I was thinking that you were different... That maybe you weren't like these low-lifes... Damn I was wrong... You are the mother-fucking king of low-lifes!" I ran off. The only thing I heard was Jessica.

„I like you... and your friend between your legs."

I wanted to puke.

All day I avoided everyone, because now every person in this school knew what I had said. Some popular kids gave me the stink eye, some students, who were like me, gave me thumbs up. I felt horrible. I mean... I didn't just love him, I was IN love whith him.

After school I went to the market. I was almost running to the magazine stand. I didn't care about anything. I janked like ten magazines in my back-pack and went further into the store. I know you can be hooked on drugs, alchocol, drinking... But can a person be hooked on taking stuff? I brushed the feeling off and took some milk in my back-pack. I loved milk, but Renee didn't – Charlie didn't care about milk, so there wasn't a chance that when I got back home, there would be milk.

I wasn't looking around when I took stuff, so I fell down on to my ass when I bumped into the famous Edward Masen. „Ooof!" it knocked the air out of me „ Are you following me?!" I yelled at him „I mean... Come on! You don't even know my name and you come-"

„Can you stop yelling? I'm here to get some eggs..." he murmured not really looking at me.

I felt the blush going down my neck. I got up, because while yelling I was still sitting on my ass in the supermarket. I turned around and started walking out.

„Your back-pack is leaking... Hey! Where are you going! Come back!" the sales lady yelled after me. Was I busted? I ran as fast as I could. I didn't stop until I was home. I was out of air and I sat down on the stairs. And again, like 99% of all days, my mother was where ever she goes. Not home. Maybe she's high on crack?

When I cathed my breath I finally went to the kitchen. Ofcourse the pack of milk was squashed. But thank God some of the magazines weren't that wet. I was going to dry the rest of them out... I took everything out of the bag and put the bag in the washing machine. I took the books, I had in my bag, out and took them up stairs with the pile of wet magazines. I layed my books on the bed.

After an hour or more the magazines were hanging from the ceiling of my bedroom. I must admit it looked like I was a crazy lady! Now I just needed some cats.

I was emotionally sick of today, so I fell asleep on my bed. And boy! I shoudn't have done that.

My dad woke me me up „Bella? Are you ok? Is everything alright?" he said to me. He sounded so calm and that was scary. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was worryed. I sat up and looked around. The magazines... Oh hell.

„What is happening?" he whispered.

I don't know why, but I got all teary as hell on him „I don't know!"

„Why do you have these in your room?"

„I just... I just wanted to have MY stuff! Mine! I don't have anything!" I whispered while yelling. Plus I made a weird sound out of my throut. Like a sick, sad animal.

„Listen! Isabella. Calm Down. Bella, baby – we'll figure this out! I'll call Dc. Peterson. You-We will get better. I promise." He whispered. I felt a sob in my chest, but I didn't let it out. Right then we heard the front doors open.

„What's the time?" I whispered.

„It's 7 pm." He stood up from my bed and went out of my room. I heard him yelling „Renee?" And I heard her confirm that it, indeed, was her.

I got up and started yanking all the magazines off. Atleast they weren't wet now... I just thew them on the ground. When I was done I took off my pants and shirt, and underwear and just ran in the bathroom.

The water was cold and I had to wait some minutes for it to heat up. When it finally did heat up, I stepped in. It was heaven. I wanted to brush everything off. I don't know how long I was sitting in the shower, just feeling the water and nothing else. When I started to hear the yelling from downstairs I started to scrub my body. They burst my bubble of silence. How could they? Then I heard something break. Like glass or something. I turned the water off and got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door, listening.

„I said I want a fucking divorse Charlie!" something smashed against something as Renee kept yelling „Can't you see?! I'm not happy! I don't want this life! I've been with Ronaldo for little over two years now! He makes me happy and he can give me the life I've always wanted!"

I ran down the stairs. Renee finally showed that she was the crazy one! She was loosing her mind.

„Waht's going on? " I said, just as I was taking in the scene in front of me. There was broken glass every where and Renee was holding a plate. I coudn't stop but to think _drama queen_. _What a pushover._

„Bella. Go up to your room." Charlie said, putting up his palms as if to serender, a cop habbit, to make me feel safe.

I didn't move but then Renee turned her screaming at me „Betty called, Bella! She told me that you were stealing-" I flinched at that word „- something from the supermarket! I always knew that you were whore-hungry about things. You always -"

„Oh shut up Renee! You are the one who uses all the money for whoever that is you're doing. I bet he makes you happy." I snickered.

„How's your boyfriend, Bella?" she asked. „Hmm? What was his name?"

„Shut up."

„Edward?"

„Shut the hell up!" I screamed.

„I bet he doesn't even know your name." She smirked at me. How could she say this to me? My face must have showed how hurt and shocked I was. I turned around and heard Charlie say to her

„That was really low Renee. What the hell has she ever done to you?" just as Renee was screaming her sorry words at me.

I ran back into the shower. Why did I ever tell her these things? They were important to me, but not for her as it turned out. I coudn't get the sense of calm I had just before I heard the rumbling downstairs. I didn't think about it, I just did it.

There was a razor in arms reach, so I took it. I took it and draged the blade across my skin. And hell, did it feel good. I pulled the shiny razor from my wrist to my elbow. It didn't took ten seconds for it to start to hurt. I didn't want to hurt! I wanted for... something else. So, I had another smart idea. I changed the arm, I draged the blade from the wrist, but I didn't make the elbow on the second hand. It started to hurt too much. I dropped the razor.

What did I do?

I started to panick, but it only took some seconds for me to get dizzy. I stopped and sat down. In the shower, my back pressed against the wall. Why did I do this?

Why was I so misserable. I couldn't change anything now.

I fainty heard Charlie call my name. Even a Renee scream. Soon after that, everything went black.

There was no turning back at what I had just did. I just hoped no one would know about this... No. I just hope I make it.

And the horrible thing was – everything was true. I turned into something I wasn't, because I wanted to have some stupid things. My crush, my love didn't know who I was. And my mother was fucking some random dude, while my father was paying for the ride.

I was slipping into my own death with these thoughts.

AN-

Dramatic ending, right?

Thank you, for those who read through the chapter. Please feel free to review – it would make me feel real nice about my self .

So, 6 sins left – 6 people left. Who will mach what sin?

You could stay here and find out.


	3. GLUTTONY

**AN**: As you MIGHT have noticed, In this fic, I like to follow up the days. With this chapter, I'm starting at Sunday. And this is not after the Bella thing. This is before her thing, this is happening the same week. Just a heads up, for the upcoming chapters aswell!

Chapter 2

GLUTTONY

_Emmett McCarty_

_SUNDAY_

I sat infront of my mother, Jenny Ken, the sweetest woman I know. I only had my mother, my father left just the day I was born, so I was stuck with the name McCarty. It wasn't a bad name, but I wanted nothing to do with the man. The way he just left my mother, wasn't right.

„So, what did you do over the weekend?" she asked, just as she sat down with a tea cup, her dark har in a pony tail. She just came home from a two day shift at the hospital – she's a nurse. I was munching on nuts when I answered.

„ Nothing, really. Just worked out." I shrugged. „How are you doing?" I asked her. I didn't ask how her day was, because she usually got upset about it. People dye in her hands sometimes.

She smiled, knowing well what I was doing „Well, your working out, is the reason why we're out of food. Again. „ she laughed." I'm fine Emmett!"

I laughed „I have to bulk up more mom! Who the hell is going to protect you?" my father was the reason why she still was single. Why she didn't trust men. I know she trusted me, but I wanted her to feel safe and be happy, and to trust me more.

„And what? Look like the Hulk?"

My head stood high „ If that's what it takes, then hell yea."

She got up „Well... you can still make it to the market, so WE, and I do mean WE, not only you, eat breakfast."

„Shure."

_MONDAY_

It was 5 in the morning when I woke up. I was used to it. I made a shit load of pancakes with cheese. It would take 5 teenage girls to eat half of this. And I ate 2/3 of it. The rest I left for my mom. Then I started my routine. My bulking up.

After that I went for a run. When I was done, I ran inside our house sweating myballs off. I wondered, if my balls were really sweating. I knew that my mom left, because I saw her note

_Dear,_

_The head Dr. called. Some big car crashed happened._

_And, big surprise, as it turns out they need all the GOOD nurses._

_I will be back soon._

_P.S. – I made some fish for you_.

YES! Mother-fucking-protein! I ate it a bit and went off to school

I didn't really like school, but what else could I do? Well, no, actually I don't like to study, but who does? In school, I had my buddies, my girls. And if I woudn't go, my mom would kick my ass! I was a senior and some-what popular between the kids oh high school. Ofcourse, there were different kinds of popular in our school. I was the star football player. And I was damn proud of it aswell!

I rode in my mercedes s class brabus, wich my aunt gave me on my 18th birthday. Everyone   
reckoned I was a rich kid, but only few knew that I wasn't. I mean - I had money, enough money. But I could never buy the car I was riding in on my own!

I was almost late. I drove in the parking lot, just as the most beautiful girl in the world yelled at Becca? Was that her name? Anyway, the girl who wanted Edward and gave him homework. And the best thing? She was younger then him! She was running in Edwards way, cock hungry or something and ran into my beautiful Rosy, Rosalie Cullen. Her name was beautiful. Sadly, she was in a different crowd. I mean, we knew a little about each other, but we weren't in the same group. And sometimes I wanted to leave mine.I walked where she was standing angry „Morning Rose."

She looked at me, with her ice, baby-blue eyes „Emmett. Did you see that fucking bitch? I mean, I know she wants Edward. But-"

„Rosalie, you're the bitch-" she gaped at me „ You ARE!" I laughed „Isn't this why you're popular?" She smiled a bit.

„Well... There are other reasons." She touched her hair.

„Do you even know her name? The girl who wants Edward."

She started laughing „No. Oh my God! I didn't realise that! Oh WOW."

We laughed a bit and I went off to my class. One of the classes I had with Edward. The same class that girl gives him homework. And yea, I mean I wasn't too happy about that. I mean, why can't she just give the homework to everyone?

„Psst! Hey!" I tried to seek his attention „Edward! Bro!" Hi finally looked at me. I would be angry too if I would have too hot chicks sitting on my lap. Because damn!

„What?" he hissed.

„Sorry bro, really! Can you give me the homework? I didn't do mine and-" he threw it on my desk and he stopped listening to me. I cheated! Yea! So what!

Finally it was lunch time! I was the first in line. No one was in front of me. Never. I would make it first – in everything. I had to!

I finally took chicken, lamb, 3 pieces of bread and milk. I went to the jock section of the cafeteria. I sat with some dudes and some cheerleaders.

„What up!" Mike yelled. We liked to call him the head cheerleader, because being in the basketball team, he never played. He was a freaking cheerleader!

„Nothing. Same old, I guess."

„Yea, still eating half the cafeteria!" laughed Alice Cullen, sister of Rosalie.

I put down my tray of food and went over to her and her salad eating friends. What was with girls and freaking salad? It's as if they would eat some meat or something, they'll get obese! I picked her up, I acted as if I didn't notice how bony she was, but she has always been like that. „ If I woudn't eat, I would be able to do this! " I went all cavemen on her and was holding her in only one hand, while flexing my other. She giggled, just as the rest of the girls. I put her down, just as one of my friends tryed to take my chicken away. I slapped his hand away „Mine."

„Bro! You have so fucking much of that shit!" he whined. I rolled my eyes.

„Yea, yea! Go say that to your chicken arms, man! I need my protein and everything else I can get!" I said with full mouth.

After school I drove home. I usually went to practise, but I felt as if I was going to shit myself. Litterally. Something was off. I was all sticky with sweat. I know this is gruesome, but I almost shit myself in the car.

When I ran inside, I saw that my mother was there, talking on the phone. When I came out of the toilet she was standing with the thermometer in her hand.

„ Go to bed." She ordered me.

As it turns out, I didn't have a fever or something like that. Mom just said that I might have eaten something bad. With that I didn't do my evening workout and went to sleep earlier than other days.

_TUESDAY_

I woke up with a start. I had a nightmare. About my father. Again. I guess it was normal? I've never said anything about this to anyone. I almost ran to the shower. Of course, not only did i wash, but I yanked off the ol' fellow. Today was leg day, so I before going, I ate some chicken soup with a loaf of bread.

Today I was late. And not for class, because on Tuesdays, we, football players, had practise in the mornings. I liked it. No, I loved it. While we were taking a break, I ate 5 granola bars and a snicker. I didn't think it was too much, but when, again, I got sick, and I felt like shitting myself,I thought that maybe I did have too many? I felt nauseous.

The coach let me go, because, well, I was the bomb and the captain of the team. When I said that I was feeling sick, he knew not to cross me and just let me go for that day, because he knew that my head was 100% in the game.

I called my mom and she picked me up. We went to the hospital right away. I've seen Dr. Cullen, Rosalie's and Alice's father. He seemed nice, I guess. This was the first time I really met him and he seemed really focused on everything my mother was saying to him.

„Well, Emmett, the thing is we can't really know what is really happening to you, so we'll make some tests, you can come pick up the answers in two days. Until that, eat something light. Nothing bad will happen in two days! We'll make shure of it!" With Mr. Cullens promise I went to make the asked tests and went home. I shrugged off what he had said to me. I mean, what could be wrong with me? The worst thing it might have been was just a small virus.

My mom took me home but she had to leave later in the evening for the night shift. Maybe I should get a job? She has to stop doing everything.

I have to make her proud.

I didn't eat anything, but I did go out for a run.

_WENDSDAY_

'_Where are you?'_

That was the message on my phone. It was from my friend on the team. I slept in! Oh fuck. OH FUCK. School might have not been the best place for me, but I hated to be late!

I did do as the doctor said, because well, I didn't have time for breakfast! I didn't even do two shits about my body. I ran into one of my classes and the teacher yelled at me for a little while and then let me go. I shrugged, but I went on with my day.

When it was finally lucnh time, I have to agree, I went mad! I almost haven't eaten shit in these days! I felt like an anorexic kid! I took pretty much everything from everything. Even some salad! And you don't make friends with salad, you know what I mean? The day passed by fast.

One of the junior girls was hitting on me so after practise I stayed longer in the showers. With her. I was feeling good. Most things seemed to work out. Thank God I had a condom with me, because then the only thing that I would get from her would be oral. I wanted to talk her in into doing anal, but she seemed scared so I told her that I was joking. She laughed it off. Then I had to tell her that this meant nothing. She slapped my cheek and yelled at me „Then why the hell did you fuck me?" I might add that she still was werry naked.

„Babe, if you think this meant something, why did you put out so easily?" I asked her calm. I knew I was right. Because if she wanted to date me, she wouldn't have gotten to my dick so fast.

She seemed dumbstruck „I will tell everyone that you raped me." She whispered.

Another! What was with girls and acting as if they were raped! „They have cameras here." I was true. I didn't get shit from anyone that I did stuff here. She looked scared and I smiled at her, flashing my killer charm dimples. „Look. I'm not going to put the video out there – no one is. That is if you don't lie. Why DO you want to lie about this? I mean, we had fantastic sex and you want to ruin it? We still could have had that, but sorry babe, you're gonna have to leave."

„Sorry..." she mumbled and left. I washed off and headed home, ready to eat.

_THURSDAY_

This was the day! The day that I can calm my mother down so she can finally let me take care of her. I mean – it has to be a stupid virus! What else could it be? All I eat is good food! I mean, my weight is 300 pounds, but that is all muscle baby! You don't see me munching on shit food, though If someone would give me it, I woudn't say no. For fucks sake, it was food! My world went around it. And working out. Breakfast-workout-late breakfast-school-lunch-practise-something to munch on-home-dinner-evening run-comfort food.

No! I was fine. Stupid fucking nerves. I shaked the idea that something could go wrong and eat my breakfast. I felt like a fool eating salad and yogurt. It was girly food! And even no girls should eat this! How can you get full from this?

I didn't want to start my day in pathetic thoughts and anger, so I went for a run, tho even this was my day off, from working out.

I didn't have to be in school today, only practise, wich started at 4 pm.

When I got home, I saw that there have been numerous calls on my phone, from the hospitals nurse station. Hell, I don't bring my phone with me, when I'm running! I redialed to my mothers cell. She picked up on the third ring „Emmett! When are you going to be here?"

„Well, I was thinking 11 am sounds good?"

„Nogood. Now's 9:12 am, go now. Now! I know you can make it to 9:30."

„Alright. See you soon then."

I didn't have time to shower or do anything, so I just put some things in my bag and dropped it in my cars backseat. I knew that I will be able to shower there and get ready too. I didn't need to hurry, because we lived near it. I left my bag in my car. I'll get it later.

I went to the 5th floor on the building and waited for my mom. When finally got here, she looked worried. Was it because of her job today or was it because of me? Was she worried that I won't be able to take care of us? Was she thinking that too?

„Where are we going? Isn't Dr. Culens office on the 7th floor?" I asked, because we were walking more inside this, the 5th, floor. But Dr. Cullens original office is on the 7th floor.

„Oh no. Dr. Cullen won't be coming in today and tomorrow. He has two free days. He has been working so hard! He's such a good person. Many patients are lucky that he's their doctor! But he thought that he would be working today, that's why he wanted you to come in today. He told his buddy to get the results in the nurse station room." She said with her sweet voice.

I just nodded. That was really nice of him, I guess. Or maybe he was just doing his job? We walked into that room. There were some nurses eating, laughing and drinknig tea. Mom took the papers and we went outside. There were some people and doctors walking around but this seemed more private than we were in that room.

„Jenny! We have to roll! It's our time to show the other nurses what has been going down tonigh!" One of the round nurses called after my mother. She kissed my cheek and went off. I breathed in a few times in and out, to calm down, but then I just realised that I have to open the freaking envelope with the results in, so I could calm down. And that's what I just did. I then ripped it opnened.

The patient has been complaining about diarrhea, nausea, stomach pain and rash's on the back (they've been there for some time now).

Emmett McCarty (Ken)

Test to - Lactose intolerance - - - NEGATIVE

Test to - Gluten sensitivity - - - NEGATIVE

Test to - Sucrose intolerance - - - NEGATIVE

Test to - Fructose malabsorption - - - NEGATIVE Test to - Alpha gal allergy - - - POSITIVE Test to -Coeliac disease - - - NEGATIVE Test to -Food intolerance - - - PARTLY

_*ALPHA GAL ALLERGY_

Or Galactose-alpha-1,3-galactose, is a carbohydrate found in mammalian meat products. Bites from the _lone star tick_ have been implicated in the development of a delayed, but true, allergic response caused by the consumption of mammalian meat products. The allergic reaction is delayed-onset, occurring 4-8 hours after the consumption of mammalian meat products.

Done by – Blood test for IgE.

AVOID: Beef, Lamb, and Pork.

The rash that the pation has been complaining about is Dermatitis, caused by the Alpha Gal Allergy.

*FOOD INTOLERANCE

Or non-allergic food hypersensitivity is a term used widely for varied physiological responses associated with a particular food, or compound found in a range of foods.

Food intolerance is a detrimental reaction, often delayed, to a food, beverage, food additive, or compound found in foods that produces symptoms in one or more body organs and chronic, less acute, less obvious in its presentation. Food intolerance symptoms usually begin about half an hour after eating or drinking the food in question, but sometimes symptoms may delayed up to 48 h. Food intolerance can present with symptoms affecting the skin (dermatitis) also Respiratory tract symptoms (nausea, gas, intermittent diarrhea, constipation). Reactions to chemical components of the diet are more common than true food are caused by various organic chemicals occurring naturally in a wide variety of foods, both of animal and vegetable origin more often than to food additives, preservatives, colourings and flavourings, such as sulfites or natural and artificial ingredients may cause adverse reactions in sensitive people if consumed in sufficient amount, the degree of sensitivity varying between individuals.

Done by - Hydrogen breath testing.

NEED TO DO: Minor changes of diet to exclude foods causing obvious reactions.

_Over a period of time it is possible for individuals avoiding food chemicals to build up a level of resistance by regular exposure to small amounts in a controlled way, but care must be taken, the aim being to build up a varied diet with adequate composition._

I was shocked. So what? Now I can't eat meat? And what the hell is that bug what's causing it? I went and sat down in the waiting room. I was in a little schock. It wasn't because something was wrong with me, but because now I won't ever be the best. Food determined everything – the variety of it. And now I was... WASN'T able to get everything I needed for my body. I would be on a stupid diet? I left the papers on the nurse's station and went to get my bag.

I had to stop thinking about how this could fuck up my life. How it could change me. I sat behind my wheel and closed the door. I screamed and punched it. Then I took my bag and went back up. When I got there, my mom was waiting for me. She looked worried. I smiled a sad smile.

„I guess I can't eat meat or something like that. And I need to eat differently – a diet or something like that." I whispered the last part, beacuase I coudn't really talk. „Hey, I need to take a shower. I'm all sweaty."

„Oh baby. It'll be fine. It's nothing too much to be worried about." She touched my hand „And our showers are messed up, let's go to the 4th floor." We walked down and my mom talked to the other nurses and they let me in the showers.

I don't really know how long I showered, but I bet it was a long time. It was like I was washing the ill off of me. When I stepped out, only with a towel around my waist, I saw Rosalie there. What was she doing here? I don't know for what this floor was, but she was perfection. Why would she be in hospital. Although perfection, she looked like shit. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair long, blonde hair were choped off, so they only reached her shoulders. She had a bruise under one of her eyes and a plump lip. She was looking at my face, probobly with the same face I was making.

„Rose?" I asked. I never called her Rose in the public eye. It seemed too intimate. Not now.

„Emmett. What are you doing here?" she croaked. You could tell that she had been crying.

„My mom works on the 5th floor. I was working out in the morning, but I needed to get my test results back and the showers up there don't work, so... Hi. I guess."

„Oh." She looked at her hands.

„What are you doing here?" I asked.

„Don't you already know? This floor is practicly known for this kind of shit." She had a comical face, but I knew she must've been hurting.

„I don't know anything about this floor." I whispered. There was silence. I don't know if I needed to go, or stay. „What happened to your locks? I mean, hair?" I blushed. I sounded so gay.

„Why does it matter Emmett? Why? Why do I need to be, like everyone things I have to be?" She screamed at me.

I was making her uncomfortable, so with a „I think it's nice." I left for home. I will have to find out what was with that floor.

_FRIDAY_

I hadn't told anyone about the THING. MY thing. Mom had put a list of what I shouldn't eat and what I should, so the first time in my life, I had to change my all-protein diet, to normal diet. Kind of normal.

For breakfats I had cheerios with milk. It seemed odd. All of my day seemed odd. I wanted to tell someone about me. I didn't really care who, but in a way, I did care.

After school I went to the hospital. I met my mother and talked a little. She needed a lift home, but she said that her shift will be over in an hour, so I had to wait a little.

I didn't know how, but I wandered into the 4th floor. The floor Rosalie was staying at. I went ot the desk and one of the nurses was checking me out. I greeded her „Hello."

„Why, hi there young man. Aren't you Jenny's kid?" she asked in a slight Texas accent.

I smiled and nodded.

„So what can I do for you, boy?"

„Can I please see Miss Rosalie Cullen?"

She looked ta me. I somehow felt nervous. „She's in the 2th ward, room 3. Say to the nurse than Anna send you."

I did what she said and at the ward, they didn't want to let me in, but when I said that Anna send me and that Jenny was my mom, she left me in with a smile. I walked to the 3rd room and knocked, before walking in.

The room was really simple. Not white, but light pink. A hospital bed and some liquids in tubes. Rosalie was laying on that bed, looking out the window. „I told you I don't want anything to eat!" she mumbled.

There was a tray of food on the table „It's me." I said and she slowly turned her head to me. „Hey."

„What are you doing here?" she said.

„Remember, my mom works here." I said sheepishly.

„In this room?" she lifted an eyebrow and I laughed „How did you get in here? How did you know that I was staying here?"

„Ahhh. A magician never reveals his secrets. Come on. Let me take you out to a little better food. Down the cafeteria."

„What a choice!" she mumbled „Are you asking me out?" she said while she was getting up. I knew she meant it as a joke.

„I might be." I answered anyway „After you get out, I'll take you to real dinner. I promise." I said to her.

She looked at me wide eyed. Surprised at what I had just said. She pulled her jeans up and made a tiny ponytail. The nurses seemed reluctant about letting her go, but I said that I'll MAKE her eat and they laughed as if I told them the biggest joke.

While we were walking down the stairs, Rosalie took my hand in her hand. I looked at her and she smiled at me.

AN:

Ofcourse Emmett was Gluttony. But the othetrs? I guess you'l have to wait and see.

Please feel free to review – it would make me feel real nice about my self .

So, only 5 sins left= 5 teenagers left!

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. LUST

Chapter 3

LUST

_Rosalie Cullen_

_MONDAY_

I woke up, because of my sister, Alice. She was a year younger than me, and just as me last year, she was a cheerleader. I dropped out of that. Because people seemed to think that I was an empty bomb-shell blonde. I loved to be the sexy blonde, but I wished people would see sometimes past that. And I got bored with it.

„Rosalie! Wake up!" she shrieked at me while I sat up. I looked at her, but didn't say anything. She knew not to yell at me. „Sorry." She mumbled while leaving me.

I walked to my dresser and decided to wear jeans and a blouse. Of course I wore heels, but they were just 4.3 inches, so my feet didn't hurt as if I was walking on stones. I got dressed and then I looked at the clock. I don't know why Alice feels the need to wake ME up so early. We still had 40 minutes before leaving. I brushed my hair and put on mascara and colored a bit my eyebrows. I liked that I looked good even without make up.

I walked downstairs and sat down, eating an apple. My father was a tornado when he ran downstairs.

„Can't you make breakfast? I work my ass off and this is what I get?" he yelled at me. I just looked at him. It wasn't my fault! Or my job. I wasn't his wife. His wife was an ex-actress, who wanted to get back into the busyness so bad, that she could sell me and Alice to get a role. Well... also because we were the reasons, well, I guess I was the reason why she wasn't working. They had to take care of little Rosy! Then Alice was just a dessert for them.

„I have to go to school, dad. I'm just waiting for Alice. " I said, eventually.

„And you should! She is your little sister! You have to take care of her! That's what family does... That's what your mother did. And now look at her. After 18 years of not acting, she's back in busyness!" Oh yes, my mother, Chloe Autumn (she still kept her last name), was a big super-duper actress in Greece. She was Greek and I guess I was 50% Greek too. I didn't have my mother's lush skin color, but I had her eyes and her light strawberry hair. And curves, I guess, too. But mine were more womanly, you could say. I've seen her pictures, and a part of me was happy that I was more beautiful than my own mother. Everyone wanted me more than her.

And with that my father left. He was one of the best doctors the city of Forks have known! I didn't want to ruin it, by saying what a pain in the ass he was really.

Finally Alice came down, her black hair bouncing. They were almost the same length as mine were, but didn't reach mine length. Mine ended almost 5 inches below my breasts. We hopped into my red convertible. I didn't really want this kind of a car. I would be happy with a jeep! But this was Alice's idea when my parents didn't know what to give me. I would paint this car and give it to Alice when she finally would get her license.

When we arrived in schools parking lot, Alice didn't say a word to me and ran to her stoner boyfriend. I don't know what she sees in him, but I guess that was love? Well, I don't really believe in love, but that's that.

Suddenly the girl who is always after Edward, slams into me. „Watch where you're going loser!" I screamed at her. Some heads turned to me and then to her, laughing at her.

And talking about love, Emmett McCarty came up to me and started talking. „Morning Rose." He said. If there would have been such a thing as love, I would feel it for Emmett. But, he was a jock and... well I wasn't a cheerleader anymore. And, well, you could say that according to high school rules, we weren't supposed to feel what we were feeling.

„Emmett. Did you see that fucking bitch? I mean, I know she wants Edward. But-" I wanted to talk to him more, but he cut me off.

„Rosalie, you're the bitch-" he said. What? How could he? „ You ARE!" he laughed „Isn't this why you're popular?" I smiled at him a little. Well... People did know me by my true opinions, and a lot of them called me a bitch. I didn't care. Unless it was Emmett who was calling me a bitch.

„Well... There are other reasons." I said, dragging my hand through my my blonde hair.

„Do you even know her name? The girl who wants Edward." He said, looking after her.

I started laughing „No. Oh my God! I didn't realize that! Oh WOW." I really didn't know her name. That was weird.

We laughed some more about that absurd fact and went to class. Sometimes I wished it was Emmett who would ask me out, instead of those loser boys. I don't mind being asked out, I actually like it. I want them to want me.

Alice said that her cheerleading practice was going to be a drag and that I should head home, that she'll ask her boyfriend home. As if I didn't know what they were going to do. I never should have told her about my virginity. I told her that I lost it last year, but in fact, I still was a virgin. I lied to her.

When I was home, mother was doing her yoga thing. I stared at her old body, which looked like a young body. She caught me staring and walked to me. She took my hands in her hands „You are so beautiful Rosy! My Rosy!" she whispered. I guess she had her martini. She smiled bright „My dear! I got a head role today!" she jumped up and down.

I smiled „Great! What's the movie called?" I asked. Maybe they'll stop blaming me for her unsuccessfulness.

She smirked „ I won't tell you... Now." Her smile faded „Oh, but the filming starts tomorrow! i have to get ready!" she ran back to her mattress and started doing yoga again.

_TUESDAY_

I was happy. This morning turned out fine. Alice woke me up at a reasonable hour and i looked good. I mean, it seemed as my hair was glowing and my skin so soft. I guess it was one of those days. Father already left and I was left with my mother. She seemed excaited, but something seemed off about her. I brushed it off, because maybe I haven't seen her work in such a long time!

Me and Alice drove off to school.

„Rosalie?" she started. I just looked at her to continue „How do know if you're... I meant to say..." she laughed

„Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her. I know she usually was overstating things, but she wanted to talk to me and I let her.

She seemed to think about it and then smiled „ Where do you think you're going to study after Forks high?" I knew she wanted to ask something different, but I let it go.

„I don't know. Maybe New York. I feel New York, you know. Maybe Chicago. What about you? Have you been thinking about it?"

„Well... No... But California sounds nice. Mommy talks about it all the time. When she left Greece, she went there, remember?" Alice was the golden child in this family. But I was the one with better marks and more honest view of the world.

Soon we were in school. Time passed by easy in school. I had my friends, I liked to be here. Also the teachers loved me, even if some hated me. One of the teachers said, if I wanted I could stay after school and he would tutor me in ways he hasn't tutored anyone else. I laughed a bit at that. Of course, not only teenage boys wanted to be with me, but the teachers also wanted to be with me. And some women in the school, who didn't want me, they wanted to be me.

Good.

After school Alice wanted me to take her home. I knew she had practice today, but I know how that felt sometimes. It was time filling, hard and sometimes boring.

When we walked in you could hear the laughter of my mother and some people. Alice yelled „We're home." And skipped to her room. I lingered, wanting to go check what was going on, but eventually I went to my room.

What Alice told me this morning, about further education, made me think. I started looking at university after university. I wanted to become famous one day! But not because of my looks... Actually I didn't care how, I would just be happy to be famous. I can draw really well! Better than anyone in my school. I was creative too. I was the best thing.

After some time I got really hungry so I walked down to the kitchen. I had to walk downstairs and through the lobby. Mother was just saying her goodbye's to her guests. The last guest, the only one who saw me, said to my mother „Maybe SHE should be in one of my movies as well?" he had a nasty mustache.

My mother just looked at him, her smile gone and said „No. You must leave now." She then looked at me with anger, when he was out the door.

„What?" I played dumb. This wasn't the first time. My mother felt at jeopardy when I was near her or her busyness things, because not only our family saw that I was better than her. Not only in looks.

„What do you need?" she hissed.

„I got hungry." I mumbled and went to kitchen

I fell asleep very fast that evening. I wish I never went to sleep that night. I wish I never was born.

_WENDSDAY_

„GET. THE FUCK UP!" Father yelled at me. He wasn't drunk. I could tell when he was. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He went over to me and slapped me. What was going on? I screamed in pain „What? Did that hurt?" he still yelled at me. I nodded „Good." He hit me again, this time harder this time to my jaw. I fell off the bed.

„Mom!" I yelled. „MOOOM!" I screamed bloody hell.

„She's already gone. Alice left too." He snickered, watching me on the floor. He then kicked me in the stomach.

„Why are you doing this, father?"

„Oh don't dad me! You filthy whore!" He spat on me. Now my tears were flowing more than a second ago. „Do you know, what your mother is doing?" he whispered. I shook my head no. „She's filming... In a bloody porn movie. It's because of you. "

He picked me up so I was standing. I was trembling. Carlisle hadn't hit us. Well... When only I was a kid, but that was different. „I didn't do anything dad! I swear! I didn't ask her to do anything."

He hit me in the eye, before he said „You didn't have to. I saw it the day you were born. It was as if every beauty viber left her body! You think that's a good thing? DO YOU THINK IT'S FINE!" He took my legs and dragged them to the edge. He then started to take off my short.

„Dad, please no!" I sobbed because I knew what he was going to do

„You robbed your mother of everything! Now you are going to get everything." He dropped them off. Then he ripped my shirt open and I was naked then. I screamed and kicked but nothing helped. He laughed at me. I didn't want my father, who was raping me, to be my first. I was still sobbing, but when he entered me I fell numb. Why would my own father do this.

It hurt. Much more then I wanted to admit. I felt that I was bleeding. Then I went dry. It was hard to ignore his grunts and movements. He then turned me around and went harder and faster. Every time I cried in pain he slapped my ass. Then he pulled it out and finished on my back.

He sat down on the bed and I wanted him to leave. I couldn't look at him.

„I would call the ambulance if I was you. Or drive down to the hospital. I want you to be fine, I care about you." He patted my head and I shook at his touch. I can't believe my father would do this to me. „ You should tell that you sneaked out to a party and some boy got to you." I could feel him get up and I heard him pull his pants up. „ Well, I'm off to work... You should clean up your room. It looks messy." I stayed in bed until I heard his car driving off.

Eventually I got up and went to the bathroom. I hated the way I looked. My hair, my skin – everything about how I looked. It was the reason of what just had happened. I don't think that I'll ever use make-up.

I took my razor and started to cut my hair off. I didn't want them to be beautiful and long. I cut them till they reached me to my shoulders. They looked awful and that's what I liked about it. I dropped the razor off and went to the shower. I wasn't long there; I wanted to get out of the house.

I wore sport pants and a sweater, with slacks. I don't know how I ended up in ER, because Alice took my car, but when a nurse came to me, I started to cry. They send me to the 4th floor. That day I found out, that the 4th floor was divided into different wards. Practically, the 4th floor of Fork's hospital was written in tragedy. Beaten up, raped, touched etc. And I was sleeping in the third room.

I don't know how long I was sleeping there, it felt like weeks, but ir must've been simple minutes. Then Carlisle, I will never, ever in my whole life call him my father again, came to bedside and while the nurses were here he cried his eyes out, but when he asked for a minute with me he stopped. „You did good, Rosy. For once in your life. But why did you cut your hair? Hmmm. Well. I have to go." He stood up and left. I cried myself to sleep that night.

_THURSDAY_

Carlisle didn't come today, thank the lord for that, but one of the nurses, who gave me breakfast, talked about Carlisle like he was the God of this place.

After that I asked the nurses if I could go to shower and they didn't want me to go.

„If I wanted to kill myself I would have done it by now! And before coming here. I just want to clean up!" I yelled at them and they led me into the showers. There was a big mirror there and I wondered why was it there. For people, who have been abused, to look at themselves? I liked how I was losing my beauty. My body still was curvy and I wanted to lose that too.

And what happened then? Emmett stepped out of one of the showers, with a towel around his hips. I couldn't think.

„Rose?" He asked. I loved how he said my name, but I don't think I was good enough for him.

„Emmett. What are you doing here?" My mind was in overdrive. What WAS he doing here? Did something happen to him? I know he left school earlier the other day, but...

„My mom works on the 5th floor. I was working out in the morning, but I needed to get my test results back and the showers up there don't work so... Hi. I guess."

„Oh." I looked down. Of course nothing would happen to Emmett. He was huge. No one could hurt him.

„What are you doing here?" He asked.

„Don't you already know? This floor is practically known for this kind of shit." I said. This floor was for abused people. How could he not see that, when he walked in?

„I don't know anything about this floor." he whispered. We didn't say anything for a while, but then he continued „What happened to your locks? I mean hair?" He blushed.

That was cute of him, but I didn't see that in that moment. „Why does it matter Emmett? Why? Why do I need to be, like everyone things I have to be?" I screamed at him. I didn't want to be pretty anymore.

With a silent „I think it's nice." He left. I went in the shower. Why would he say that? I looked like I was walking in and out of hell on the weekends! Maybe he didn't care how I looked like... I know he liked me. I liked him as well.

When I got out, they gave me clean clothes to wear. And I found out that today was the day I would see my therapist. I was scared a little. The way they talked about the doctor I assumed it would be a man. It turned out to be a woman. Dc. Cynthia Nixon. Or Dc. Nixon.

„Miss Cullen." She said. I noticed that I cringed at that. I could take my mother's last name. Autumn. Rosalie Autumn... I'll think about that. Well I wasn't the only one who noticed my reaction „Is something wrong?"

„No. Everything is fine. I would like to be called Rosalie, if that's fine."I mumbled while I sat down.

„So, Rosalie," she tried out my name „yesterday you said that in a party a boy did unwanted intimate things to you. Do you remember who the boy was?" I was taken back. Well, she didn't waste no time on me.

„No."

„Do you remember at what party you went to?"

„I can't reveal that." I mumbled.

„Rosalie, I'm trying to help you. I can't help you if you don't want me to help you." She looked at me. I didn't say anything to her. Just waited. After a while she said. „Rosalie, you must help yourself before any other person can help you." I laughed at that, but she ignored it. My father raped me. How could I help myself „Were you a virgin?"

I blushed but still kept eye contact „Yes."

„Were you drinking? Smoking or using drugs?"

„No." I rarely got drunk. And I hated using drugs. But drugs sounded good to me now.

„Did he finish inside of you?" Did she have no shame?

„No. He pulled out."

She scribbled something down „Well, we'll have to make tests for that. You can never be too sure about things."

„Do have any more questions to me Dr. Nixon about how I was raped?" I asked her, looking at my nails.

„We have to know what happened, before we can treat you Rosalie. I need to understand what happened to you." I didn't like her. I wanted a new doctor.

After half an hour later of uncomfortable questions I got up and told her I was done. She said that she would see me tomorrow. I snickered at that.

I didn't know what to do, so I just went to the rec room and watched TV until it was bedtime.

_FRIDAY_

Nightmares. Horrible, horrible nightmares. I woke up screaming. I didn't want to cry. My mind was on replay. How Carlisle came to my room. How he punched me. How he... he... Abused me... Raped me... How he made me lie. How he put me here so no one would know. I didn't want be me. I wanted to crawl back inside my mind and feel nothing.

Then one of the nurse-lunch lady's came into my room. „Breakfast time! Todays it's full plate. Pancakes, Eggs and salad. Come... Dear?" she came over to me. I didn't care. I slept on the bed, looking out of the window.

„I don't want any breakfast!"

„Dear, you have to eat, it's the-"

„I don't care." I whispered „Leave."

She stood there for a while, but then she left. Another nurse came in and after a while I got sick of them. I yelled at one of the nurses.

Then, again, someone knocked on the door and left themselves in.

„I told you I don't want anything to eat!" I mumbled.

„It's me." It couldn't be him. I turned around and it was him. It was Emmett. „Hey."

„What are you doing here?" I asked. I bet he knows what happened to me...

„Remember, my mom works here." he said sheepishly.

„In this room?" I said sarcastically. He laughed „How did you get in here? How did you know that I was staying here?" even if his mom was a nurse, she didn't work on this floor.

„Ahhh. A magician never reveals his secrets. Come on. Let me take you out to a little better food. Down the cafeteria." Somehow I was hungry again. More than ever.

„What a choice!" I mumbled „Are you asking me out?" I joked. I wanted him to, that's why I joked.

„I might be." He still answered anyway „After you get out, I'll take you to real dinner. I promise." He said to me. I wanted to hug him. But I couldn't do anything but stare at him in surprise. He really did care? Then I changed from the pants they gave me, to jeans. I didn't care if he saw my underwear. If it was someone else I would have freaked out. I trusted him. I made a pony tail, but it felt wrong to have that short of hair now.

The nurses, of course, didn't want to let me go, but Emmett made a joke about how he would make me eat. They all laughed and now I understood how he got in. His charm.

We took the stairs and I took the chance. I took his hand in my hand. He looked at me, surprised, but he just smiled at me.

Maybe what Carlisle had done to me was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. And it was true that I really didn't want to live anymore on this planet. I felt as is if I was going to fly off, but Emmett's hand kept me at my place. To his side.

I didn't care about what everyone would say or think. I will get better and I will be with him. I wanted to be with him.

I was still thinking, - was there such a thing as love. Well, I know there was hate, and because life was not only, black and white, but sometimes grey and sometimes colorful, I know there must be love.

AN:

So, Rosalie's sin story didn't end that bad and that good too.

But what about others?

JUST 4 sins left. We're coming down to the grand finale!

Please Review if you want me to continue.


End file.
